


Wednesday

by lemonheadedmegan (orphan_account)



Series: Impala [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lemonheadedmegan





	Wednesday

It was a Wednesday.

Dean had finally had enough of Cas' begging, Sam's meaningful looks, and Amelia's stern amusement.

He was going to hang the Christmas lights.

Cas had decided on white lights, opposed to the more colorful ones that Dean was leaning towards. Cas had also picked out a light-up  _deer_ , for Christ's sake. Dean really didn't know much about Christmas decorating, and Cas knew even less, but they decided, as their second actual Christmas together was approaching quickly, that they'd better do something.

Dean was on the roof, strands of miniature light bulbs around his neck and arms. He was trying (not very successfully) to unravel them. Cas was on the ground below him, making sure everything was even and setting up the deer (which, turned out, was able to bob its head up and down like it was eating the snow on the ground.). Once Cas was able to assure Dean that the lights were even, not at all crooked, Dean would fasten them into place with zip ties.

Dean was glad their house was small, and didn't have that much roof. It took nearly two hours, though, and Dean's hands and feet and— _ahem_ —other parts were freezing. He climbed down the ladder slowly, making sure Cas was holding the bottom so he wouldn't slip. When he was a few rungs from the ground, he slipped.

He started falling back, but Cas placed both hands firmly on his bottom and pushed him up with a grunt.

"Dean—you're a lot heavier than I remember you being!" he groans, shoving Dean back up.

"Well, sorry, if you would stop baking all those damned  _cookies_." Dean was now safely on the ground, rubbing his hands together. He started back towards the house, trying to escape the cold. Dean had no idea how Cas wasn't freezing in just a sweater and Dean's spare winter coat.

Cas pulled Dean's arm back. Dean started to groan, ask "What  _now_?" but Cas silenced him with a large wet kiss. Cas pushed his hands to Dean's neck—

"Ahhh!" Dean shrieked.

Cas' hands were like  _ice_. That vindictive little  _shit_.

"Oh, it's on!" Dean bent to grab a handful of snow from the ground, quickly balled it up, and tossed it. It landed square in his chest.

Cas repeated Dean's movements, only to have a snowball that was less ball and more loose powder. Dean laughed at Cas' unamused face. Cas tried again, with less than stellar results. Dean picked up a handful, and told Cas to do the same.

Dean demonstrated how to form the ball, how to make sure it'll stay solid through flight, and then told Cas to throw it at him.

The snowball landed on the Impala's windshield.

Dean looked unamused by this, but Cas was laughing his head off, bending to make more snowballs to launch towards Dean. Dean let Cas assault him, occasionally throwing some of his own.

When one of Cas' snowballs hit Dean's actual balls, Dean just decided to fall to the ground and groan in mock pain. The snow didn't even hurt very much, but he felt like screwing with Cas. It worked; Cas came running over, kneeling next to Dean in the snow.

"Oh, Dean, I didn't really hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry—it was an accident!" Cas was trying to pat all the snow off Dean's coat, looking at him worriedly.

Dean chuckled and started making a snow angel. Cas frowned at him. It only made Dean laugh harder. Cas flounced back into the snow perpendicular to Dean, crossing his arms over his chest. Their feet were touching.

"Cas, you're supposed to swing your arms up and down, see? To make wings." Dean demonstrated.

Cas rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Dean heard a sound, like a million boots stomping through fresh snow at once, and Cas started giggling like a child.

Dean sat up, careful not to mar his snow angel. Cas' arms were still crossed, but there was a  _massive_  wing imprint on the snow. Dean's jaw dropped.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly. Cas wouldn't stop giggling.

They finally got back into the house, after Dean made a comment that if he stayed outside much longer, his dick would fall off. Cas immediately grabbed Dean's hand, yanked him from the ground, and pulled him inside. They pulled their boots off, hung caps, scarves, and coats up. Cas started making hot chocolate on the stove, and Dean went to turn on the electric blanket on their bed.

Dean was curled into the bed when Cas came up. They both cuddled together and sipped their hot chocolate in silence. When they were finished, just as Dean was starting to drift off into sleep, Cas woke him up.

"Dean! I forgot! I  _forgot_!" he shouted, leaping up from the bed. Dean groaned and climbed out after him. He followed Cas downstairs, out the door, and to the car. He wasn't really paying that much attention, just following the little blur that was his lover.

Cas was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, waiting for Dean to get in the driver's spot.

"I didn't get the keys, Cas," Dean said, climbing into the front.

"We don't need keys for this." Cas opened his hand, revealing a bauble on a longish string. He hung it around the Impala's rearview mirror. "See, now our entire home is decorated."

Dean wanted nothing more than kiss his boyfriend-slash-soul-mate right then. But the freezing temperatures were getting to him.

So he got out of the car and went inside. When Cas was in, too, he slammed Cas against the door.

"Cas," Dean breathed between kisses. "Why are you so goddamned perfect?"

Cas let out a breathy laugh.


End file.
